


Take Me High

by detunedxradio



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5198810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detunedxradio/pseuds/detunedxradio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sleepy Jongin comes home to fem!Kyungsoo resting in the living room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take Me High

 

 

  ****

It’s a typical Wednesday night. Kyunghee sat on the couch catching up on her dramas with beer in hand. Her hair was up in a messy ponytail and wore a loose shirt that her boyfriend owned. Wednesdays were always free from work and class, which is a blessing in disguise. She didn't exactly hate working at a cafe and school wasn't something she couldn't handle, but she also didn’t mind a whole of doing absolutely nothing. Kyunghee was too focused on the television to realize her boyfriend was home from his shift at the hospital as an intern. He walked towards the couch and nuzzled Kyunghee’s nape. Kyunghee shivered at the sudden contact.

“Shit! Jongin, babe you almost made me drop my beer!” whined Kyunghee as she checked if any of it spilled. Jongin chuckled and joined his girlfriend on the couch. Kyunghee frowned as Jongin sighed and rested his head on her shoulder, “Work was that exhausting, baby?” Jongin only hummed and closed his eyes. At the beginning of his internship he got to work during the day, but with a sudden opportunity to shadow one of the most proclaimed neurosurgeons of SM Hospital he couldn't refuse. Even if the hours were always sporadic. “There was a patient that had a brain tumor that needed to be removed. We all went in thinking it was a normal procedure, but it was actually a lot more serious than expected. I was at the observation room for over 10 hours today.”

Kyunghee gasped, “Babe! Don't tell me you skipped class again. Didn't I tell you that school’s just as important?” Jongin sighed and smiled looked up at his girlfriend. “I know. I know, but I seriously lost track of time. You know how focused I get watching surgeries...it reminds me I'll get to be there someday.” Kyunghee sighed, “I know but I still worry about you. I can't help it.” Kyunghee turned off the television and set the can of beer on the coffee table.

Jongin then naturally rested his head on Kyunghee’s lap. “Ahhh...so much better than a regular pillow.” Kyunghee chuckled as her fingers gently brushed through the auburn locks. Jongin looked up at his girlfriend once more and smiled. “Coming home everyday and knowing that you're always here makes me happy. Really.” Kyunghee giggled and voiced how she was also happy that she had a man she loves to come home to. Jongin and Kyunghee looked into each other's eyes silently. It hasn't been long since they took the next step and decided to move in together. Kyunghee was reluctant at first, but after being a couple for almost three years they decided to give it a try. Kyunghee initiated a chaste kiss as Jongin sat up, hands naturally on her waist and neck. Jongin began to kiss down Kyunghee's nape. Her breath hitched at the touch of Jongin’s lips.

“Wearing my clothes again?” whispered Jongin. He playfully bit on the porcelain flesh and Kyunghee breathed out a yes in response. Jongin had his left hand on her inner thigh and dangerously went under the shirt. “Shit. Baby didn't I tell you to wear something under my shirts? You're driving me crazy.” Kyunghee moaned at the touch of Jongin cupping her breasts under the shirt. She leaned forward holding onto Jongin for support when she felt fingers separating her wet folds. “You're already so wet….you planned this didn't you?”

A finger goes inside the wet heat and Kyunghee grabbed onto Jongin’s hair. “So maybe I did plan it. Now fuck me,” demanded Kyunghee. Jongin groaned before they kissed each other with great vigor. Kyunghee sat on his lap as their teeth clashed and tongues fought for dominance. Jongin was incredibly hard and Kyunghee moaned as she could feel it against her naked cunt. They began to grind against each other and Jongin couldn't take anymore the lack of skin to skin contact. He stood up with Kyunghee’s legs around his waist. The couple didn't dare to stop their lip locking.

Jongin guided them to their bedroom and Kyunghee was thrown on the bed and she hungrily watched as Jongin took off his clothes, quickly piece by piece. Despite hardly working out Jongin had a perfect body. Kyunghee loved how naturally toned Jongin was and a nicely sized dick in her sight made her lick her lips hungrily. Jongin groaned at how Kyunghee had her legs wide open, giving a wonderful view of a pussy so wet for him. Jongin took off the shirt Kyunghee was wearing and kissed down her body. Kyunghee shamelessly moaned at even the slightest touch and it continued to drive Jongin mad.

Kyunghee laid there in anticipation as she felt her boyfriend going down lower and lower her body. She instantly pulled the sheets as a wet muscle went right inside of her. Jongin usually doesn’t go down on Kyunghee as often she does for him, so Kyunghee was determined to savor this moment. Her body trembled as her hands on Jongin’s head guided him further inside her cunt. “Fuck Jongin,” breathed Kyunghee as Jongin sucked on the sensitive clit. Jongin’s free hands played with Kyunghee’s pert nipples as he continued to make a complete mess out of his girlfriend. Jongin swelled with pride as he felt the walls clench around his tongue and how hard Kyunghee pulled on his hair.

Two fingers soon replace Jongin’s tongue and Jongin expertly fingered Kyunghee. She moaned at how she was being stretched so quickly. Kyunghee could feel Jongin so deep inside of her and craved for something more. Fingers just weren't enough. Jongin gave butterfly kisses along her body once again. Kyunghee moaned as she watched Jongin occasionally lick the juices off his fingers. She wanted her boyfriend inside of her so desperately. Jongin chuckled as he hovered over Kyunghee for a hungry kiss and threw his girlfriend on her stomach. He could tell Kyunghee didn't want the usual sex tonight. She wanted it more quick and rougher. Even after a long day Jongin didn't mind. Jongin marveled at the glorious body before begging to be touched. Kyunghee was so wet that juices was still flowing out of her pussy. Jongin decided to tease her one more time and lapped it up, not missing a drop. Kyunghee scream in pleasure at the sudden action and decided to tease Jongin herself.

Ass up swaying in the air like an invitation she pleaded for more, “Fuck me, baby. Fuck me so hard!” Kyunghee moaned as Jongin harshly slapped her ass and could feel the head of his dick near her pussy. She felt so eager and Jongin knew. He couldn't wait much longer either. Kyunghee had her face down on the bed and impatiently waited as Jongin slipped on a condom. Her voice was low, but Jongin could hear how much she wanted him.

Jongin is back on the bed and gently massaged Kyunghee’s sensitive body. He hovered over Kyunghee and whispered into her ear, “Don’t worry, baby. I’ll fuck you so good, as always.” They both exchanged smiles before Jongin slowly penetrated into her wet cunt. Kyunghee ordered Jongin to move right away and he surely didn’t want to disappoint. His thrusts were fast and hard. Kyunghee screamed in pleasure when Jongin pulled hard on her ponytail and delved in deeper. She continued to grab onto the sheets making sure she gives her boyfriend eye contact on the mirrored headboard.

Jongin pulled Kyunghee up and let her rest on his shoulder. He ordered her to ride him and she happily obliged. “You naughty girl. I knew why you wanted more mirrors in our room. Look how you beautifully bounce on my cock. You love how big it is, don’t you?” Kyunghee breathed heavily and trembled when Jongin also played with her hardened nubs. “Answer me, baby.” Kyunghee yelped as Jongin slapped her ass hard. She gripped harshly on Jongin’s thighs when she felt him slap her again.  

“Yes!…I love your huge cock inside me...fuck it feels so good,” shouted Kyunghee. She watched as Jongin licked along her nape. He made sure to mark his girlfriend. He wanted the hickey to be too hard to conceal, so everyone would know Kyunghee was his.

“J...Jongin...I’m so close.” Jongin groaned as he was close to climax as well.  He grabbed Kyunghee by the waist and pushed her back down on the bed. He swiftly penetrated Kyunghee in their new position and guided her legs around his waist. They shared a sloppy kiss and Kyunghee broke it off as she felt Jongin’s thumb circling her clit. “Open your eyes. Look at me when you cum for me baby.” Kyunghee does as she is told and her body began to shake. Jongin went so fast she could barely hold onto him.

“Fuck! Jongin!”

Kyunghee’s moans continued to grow louder as she finally reached her climax. With a few more thrusts Jongin joined her in ecstasy. They kissed each other until they rode out their high. Jongin soon pulled out and Kyunghee moaned at how empty she felt.

Her boyfriend lazily tied the condom and threw it where he hoped the wastebin was. If not, he'll deal with it later. He then laid beside Kyunghee and they kissed each other again. This time it’s soft and they smile in between the kisses. “Told you I’d fuck you good, baby,” bragged Jongin.

Kyunghee scoffed and playfully hit her boyfriend in the chest. “Whatever, we know how much better I am at fucking,” she retorted. Jongin raised an eyebrow and smirked, “How about I show you wrong right now?” Kyunghee giggled as Jongin’s right hand gently caressed her body. She moved closer into Jongin’s arms and near her boyfriend’s ear. Kyunghee licked the shell of Jongin’s ear and whispered, “How about I show you’re wrong?” Kyunghee smirked when she heard Jongin moan as he slowly stroked the half-hard cock. Kyunghee looked over to Jongin and could see him returning a sensual smirk. “Game on, baby.”

 ****  
  



End file.
